Ardiendo en el infierno
by DanittaG
Summary: Hermione cree que se ha vuelto completamente loca. Pero ella sabe quien tiene la culpa de su inestabilidad mental: un rubio de ojos grises. One-shot.


_Hola! Aquí vengo a publicar otros de mis One-shot. Dramione, por supuesto._

_ACLARACIÓN__: Este es un fic HOT, HOT, HOT. Lemmon, hot, caliente, como le quieran decir, pero les advierto para que lo sepan. Yo avisé!_

_DISCLAIMER:__ Nada me pertenece, sólo la idea de la histora. No obtengo dinero, solo satisfacción personal. Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas por (y que son propiedad de) J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._

* * *

**Ardiendo en el infierno**

Basta Hermione, basta. ¿No te das cuenta que te lastimas tú sola? O quizás tus sospechas sean ciertas. Debes tener algo de masoquista dentro. Tal vez algún tío o un abuelo… No les puedes preguntar a mamá y papá, pero seguramente por allí viene la mano. El masoquismo debe de ser _hereditario_.  
Pero, en realidad, si te pones a analizarlo tu masoquismo no comenzó hace mucho. No puedes culpar a tus progenitores, en ese caso hubieras sido así desde pequeña, y es seguro que no te pasabas todo el día dándote la cabeza con las puntas de cada mesa que encontraras a tu paso cuando aprendiste a caminar.  
Así que, en conclusión, tu gusto hacia el dolor nació hace más o menos… un año. La herencia no es excusa válida, admítelo.

Genial, ahora también hablo para mí sola y me trato como si fuera alguien más. ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto loca? Supongo que uno no se da cuenta del cambio. A lo mejor los demás tampoco y no vean necesario encerrarme en San Mungo. Mientras siga así, haciendo gestos a medida que me hablo a mí misma, que no me quepa duda de que lo van a hacer. Ron ya me mira con cara de bobo. Aunque mirándolo mejor… no logro distinguir si es su cara normal o en serio me está mirando con cara de bobo. Jajaja que mala amiga que soy.

Bien Granger, ríete sola, eso ayuda un montón en tu esfuerzo de "no parecer chiflada".

Mejor me concentro en la poción que Snape nos mandó a hacer, tengo que terminarlo para final de hora y no he hecho ni la mitad. Vuelvo a mirar el libro.

…_adhiera el bezoar junto con la sustancia de mandrágora al caldero y cocínelo a fuego lento durante 3 minutos_...

Muy bien, trabajo hecho. ¿Qué sigue?

…_No deje que el tiempo se pase, sino su poción tomará un color grisáceo en vez de amarillo y deberá descartarla.  
En cuanto hayan concluido los 3 minutos debe añadir pausadamente fibra de corazón de dragón_…

**_Dragón._**

¿Por qué de repente el libro hablaba de una cabellera rubia y una piel pálida como el mármol? Era increíble cómo me gustaba esto de hacer la poción del día de hoy. Nunca me había agradado mucho esta materia, pero hoy el libro trataba de algo diferente. Generalmente no encontraba términos como "rubio", "grises" o "hermoso" en sus hojas, pero ahora los veía por todas partes. Merlín, el tema de hoy si que era interesante.

Seguí ensimismada en lo que yo pensaba que era mi poción favorita hasta que me di cuenta de algo. No era el libro lo que estaba mirando.  
¡Por favor, no puedo dejar de pensar en el por cinco minutos que ya tengo que andar buscándolo con la mirada! ¿Qué tan estúpida puede ser una Gryffindor? Yo pensaba que éramos una casa bastante inteligente.

Oh vamos, nunca me había fijado en nadie verdaderamente. Entonces ¿qué es lo que tiene aquel cretino que lo haga diferente? ¿Su cabellera rubia platinada y lisa que ahora usaba _perfectamente_ despeinada? No es nada, los pelirrojos y morochos también tienen su encanto, además nunca me han gustado los rubios. ¿Su par de bloques de hielo grisáceos que tiene por ojos? ¿Y qué? Harry tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y Ron, uf, un increíble color cielo. ¿Quizás su boca delgada pero bien definida, generalmente con un solo lado curvado hacia arriba en una impecable media sonrisa? Pero si no hace más que derrochar arrogancia con esa bocota que tiene. ¿O los músculos debajo de su camisa, donde se nota la anchura de su espalda? No muy grandes como para espantarme, ni muy pequeños como para no impresionarme. Simplemente en el punto perfecto.

No, no y no. Estuve con el glorioso Krum y nunca me fijé en su fibroso cuerpo, y ¿el de este hurón casi me deslumbra?

Me sorprendí de mi propia estupidez.

En realidad, tendría que odiarlo con todo mi ser… y bastante bien lo hacía. Él no tiene nada de especial. Bueno, puede ser que sea algo "especial", pobrecito. Como Neville, que también es especial, por eso lo ayudo con muchas de las materias. ¡Otra vez! ¿Qué me está pasando? Yo no soy así con mis amigos, nunca había tenido pensamientos malignos con la gente a la que quiero. Esto me estaba sobrepasando. Suspiré sonoramente.

Quizás demasiado sonoramente.

El muy desgraciado me miró, al igual que varios de los que me rodeaban, aunque rápidamente volvieron a sus trabajos. Sin embargo, él me sostuvo la mirada asesinándome lentamente, y mientras examinaba esos estupendos ojos plateados, me di cuenta de lo que él tenía de diferente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me detenía a pensar en ello, me lo había prohibido a mí misma, sabía que luego me dolería en el alma.

Pero él era… era inmejorable. Su sedoso pelo estaba descontroladamente desordenado mientras que algunos mechones le caían en la frente y algunos otros se pegaban a su cara por el sudor. Sus blancas mejillas ahora tenían un leve rubor gracias al vapor y al calor que emanaba desde su caldero. Su estupenda boca en forma de media sonrisa permanecía algo rosada por el mismo motivo que sus mejillas. Pero lo más exquisito de todo eran sus ojos _calientes_. Seguían siendo grises, pero por Merlín que me quemaban. Sabía que gran parte de eso se debía a la temperatura de todas las pociones juntas dentro del aula, pero también sabía que eso era sólo un porcentaje.

Algo dentro de él se quemaba. Al igual que me pasaba a mí.

Esto era grave. Muy grave. Los dos nos estábamos prendiendo fuego, lo podía sentir. ¿Qué nadie veía las llamas a nuestro alrededor? ¿Cómo era posible que ninguna persona allí dentro no se diera cuenta? ¿Pansy no se quemaba estando al lado suyo?

Si seguía esperando a que alguien reaccionara nos convertiríamos en cenizas en cuestión de segundos. No quería morir carbonizada, y mucho menos quería que él también lo hiciera. Tenía que hacer algo, debía llamar a los bomberos. Sí, eso. ¿Cuál era el maldito número al que se los llamaba? ¿911? Ese era el de emergencias, pero debía servir de algo.

Me levanté de golpe para pedir un celular mientras sentía como se derretían los huesos de mis piernas, ya flojeaba. Me había olvidado que no funcionaban los celulares dentro de Hogwarts. ¿Y ahora qué carajo hacía? Miré para todos lados aterrada, arriba, a los costados y abajo… y me quedé helada. Al mirar hacia mis pies me di cuenta de tres cosas.

Primero, no existía tal fuego ni tales llamas, a pesar de que yo seguía sintiendo que me quemaba por dentro, que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se fundía.

Segundo, en el brusco movimiento que había hecho para levantarme, había volcado mi caldero y había tirado toda la poción sin terminar que este contenía.

Tercero, estaba llamando la atención de todo ser viviente dentro del aula. Hasta las moscas habían frenado su vuelo. Mis mejores amigos me miraban con cara de preocupación. Ojalá no se les haya pasado por la cabeza la idea de internarme en San Mungo en aquel momento. Todos los de la otra casa estaban riendo por lo bajo, mirándome descaradamente. Pero lo peor de todo era que Snape se me acercaba.

Genial.

Y de repente se me ocurrió mentir. No sólo eso, sino también actuar. Debía hacer algo para que nadie allí dentro se diera cuenta de lo ridícula que era mi situación. Ya la situación en sí era graciosa, pero _mi situación_ era eso y algo más, patética.

En cuanto el profesor se me acercó a solo unos pocos pasos de distancia para escupirme un par de palabras que harían reír a todas las serpientes, mentí. Y personalicé mi papel, copiándome de las pocas novelas que había visto en mi vida.

-Oh profesor lo siento tanto, pero le ruego que no se acerque más, me duele tanto el estómago, estoy segura de que vomitaré y no quiero ensuciarle su túnica.- Mientras evitaba su mirada cuando pronunciaba esas palabras, agarré mi panza y sostuve mi brazo allí, haciéndome la que me agachaba debido al gran dolor que tenía. Mi voz salió algo ronca, lo que le daba un toque exacto a mi actuación.

Y para mi sorpresa, funcionó.

Snape se alejó más todavía y me miró con cara de asco sin disimularlo. En cuanto escuche las palabras "sal de aquí" no frené hasta cruzar la puerta y cerrarla de un golpazo. Quizás me había dicho que me dirigiera hacia la enfermería, quizás no. No lo oí.

Caminé unos cuantos metros por el pasillo. Me alejé del terreno de los Slytherin, me iría a mi Sala Común a despejarme un poco y relajarme, me hacía mucha falta. Harry y Ron se encargarían de traerme mis cosas cuando haya terminado la hora. Eso lo sabía.

Y también sabía otra cosa. El maldito fuego había desaparecido. Ya nada me quemaba, no estaba que hervía. No tenía ni calor ni nada parecido. Pero otra vez pensaba en él y me recibía de masoquista, como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Pensaba en lo ridícula que había quedado justo frente a sus ojos. Pensaba en lo estúpida que fui al perderme en su mirada una vez más, al analizar cada parte suya con admiración, logrando así, hundirme más profundamente la estaca clavada en mi corazón. Me había prometido a mí misma no morirme más por él, y mierda que me había fallado. Pero vamos, si sabía desde un principio, desde el momento en el que me prometí aquello, que no lo iba a poder cumplir. Quería, pero no _podía_.

Bravo Hermione, ¡Bravo! Me aplaudí en medio del pasillo y resonó por toda la cercanía.

No, no, no, no, que loca que estaba. No hacía falta que mis amigos me internaran, lo haría yo misma, ese sería mi bien hacia la humanidad. Podía llegar a ser peligrosa, no debía andar suelta así.

Hubiera seguido criticándome para mis adentros, pero una voz masculina hizo eco de mis pensamientos. Y el calor comenzó a volver lentamente, acompañado silenciosamente de mi amigo el dolor.

-¡Que loca que estás, Granger! ¿Por qué no te internas en San Mungo? No puedes andar suelta por Hogwarts así. Has llegado al punto en el que le aplaudes a la nada, eso ya es grave, ¿no te parece?- su voz me paralizó. Por un par de segundos me dediqué a mirarlo fijamente mientras él sonreía y pasaba su mano derecha por sus cabellos rubios airándolos hacia atrás. Y ahí fue cuando dije la bobada más grande de mi vida.

-Me estaba aplaudiendo a mí misma, imbécil.

En cuanto lo dije supe que mi cordura se había tomado unas vacaciones permanentes y no volvería, y que lo mejor que a mi mente podía ocurrírsele era correr, alejarme de allí. Comencé a caminar rápidamente para irme, pero su sonora carcajada seguida por unas palabras me detuvieron.

-¿A dónde te piensas que vas? Dos cosas, comelibros. Uno: nunca me des la espalda ¿entendido? Y dos: voy a llevarte a la enfermería, me lo ha pedido Snape.

¿Snape? Eso era muy raro. Que haya mandado a alguien a acompañarme a la enfermería podía llegar a ser, pero que lo haya mandado a él… eso si que era _imposible_.

-No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado- le dije haciéndome la valiente, fingiendo que su compañía no me incomodaba, a pesar de que la verdad era que él me movía el piso.

Y en ese momento, _había un terremoto bajo mis pies._

-¿Segura?- me preguntó

Y se acercó. De reprende, de forma rápida y casi inaudible. Se acercó mucho. Me tomó del brazo izquierdo mientras me tiraba hacia delante para que camine. Yo intenté quedarme en mi lugar sin éxito, me manejaba como quería, como si fuera una muñequita de trapo. Siempre había sido así, eso no iba a cambiar por más meses que pasaran.

Decidí que no quería ir a la enfermería, y mucho menos con él. Sin pensarlo dos veces posé mi mano justo donde la suya apretaba mi brazo y el efecto fue _instantáneo_.

Ardió. Nos quemó tanto que me soltó y se paró enfrente de mí con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos. Aunque al instante volvió a congelarlos.

-No vuelvas a tocarme asquerosa…- pero no terminó la oración. Se quedó callado.

Al igual que mi estúpido corazón.

-No te preocupes que no pienso volver a hacerlo por nada del mundo, hurón. Fue una cuestión de fuerza mayor, me vi obligada.

-Cállate, inmunda. No sé para qué he venido, te hubiera dejado a tu suerte, quizás de tan loca que estás nos hacías un favor a todos y te tirabas desde la torre más alta. A menos, claro, que se te ocurra hacerlo ahora, no me molestaría acompañarte y darte un pequeño empujoncito si quieres.

-Como te odio idiota, ¡cómo te odio! ¡Si pudiera borrarte del mundo lo haría con todo gusto! ¿Por qué tuviste que nacer? ¿Por qué? Para cagarme la vida ¿No es así? Me arruinaste la existencia, me dejaste hecha otra persona, ¡yo era feliz antes de ti!- las jodidas lágrimas amenazaban con venir a nublarme la vista. No podía llorar en frente de él una vez más. _Ya no_.

-¿Y qué piensas que me has hecho tú a mi? ¡Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida! Cuando no te conocía tenía un mundo de posibilidades para mí, tenía decisiones tomadas, estaba seguro de todo, no quería a nadie y justamente por eso no era débil. ¿Lo entiendes? Cambiaste todo, arruinaste mi futuro. ¡Te aborrezco con toda mi alma!

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que a mí sí me quisiste? ¡Maldito mentiroso! Nunca has hecho más que lastimarme, que jugar conmigo y usarme, nunca sentiste nada por mí, ¡era tu juguete y no puedes negarlo! Te odio como nunca odié a nadie- mis lágrimas cayeron sin parar. Una tras otra. No cesaban, estaban decididas a mojar mis mejillas, descargando todo lo que me venía guardando hace medio año. Mi pecho me pesaba, el dolor había ido llenándolo despacio. Poco a poco llegaron los sollozos, lastimándome la garganta y no dejándome hablar. Sin embargo, intenté seguir insultándolo.

-Te odio… pedazo de… imbécil… doy mi… miserable vida… por… _olvidarte_.

Y fue en ese momento que sentí su presencia a centímetros de mi cuerpo. Sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero no podía moverme. Era la primera vez en seis meses que nos hablábamos. Antes ni nos agredíamos, pero algo cambió ese día. Lo supe por su mirada en el aula y el fuego que nos recorrió.

Y que lentamente nos volvía a recorrer ahora.

Estaba cerca. Quería que se fuera, quería pegarle tanto y tan fuerte. Necesitaba que se vaya, que se aleje y no verlo nunca más. Lo odiaba por haberme hecho pedazos. Durante un tiempo estuve hecha un desastre, nada me importaba.

Él me tuvo y me dejó. Me besó y se fue. Me hizo el amor incontables veces, pero luego… desapareció. Eso hizo. Nunca me advirtió, nunca me dijo, sólo fue alejándose lentamente hasta que ya no fuimos nada, y su mirada volvió a ser fría y dura. En ese momento supe que no me quería más. Supe que en realidad nunca me quiso.

Y ahora estaba justo a mi lado. Respiraba con su dulce aliento sobre mi frente. Todo eso de que si estaba loca o no me parecía tan lejano. Estaba cerca de mí, como hace mucho no pasaba. Lo sentía ahí. Y también me sentía morir por dentro.

Me animé a mirarlo, a pesar de lo que mi instinto de salvación me dictaba. Quería demostrarle con mis ojos lo que con palabras no podía. Quería decirle con la mirada que lo odiaba, que deseaba que se fuera para siempre. Pero en cuanto lo hice, no pude más que sucumbir.

Sus ojos ardían en llamas una vez más.

Mis ojos también lo hacían ahora. Todo mi ser ardía. No había porque hacer esto, no había derecho ni deber. Pero si había necesidad. Una infinita necesidad que revivía las cenizas para convertirlas en chispas. Una necesidad que alentaba las chispas para convertirlas en llamas. Una necesidad que utilizaba las llamas que nos carcomían, para mandarnos directo al _infierno_.

Ni él ni yo podíamos hacer nada. Era como si todo el castillo estuviera dentro de un gran volcán, inundándose de lava en todos los pasillos. Yo ya me había resignado al sufrimiento que luego me alcanzaría.

No tuvo que decir nada, sabía lo que se aproximaba. Ahora me acordaba de todo lo que con meses había logrado borrar a duras penas. Ahora recordaba cómo se sentía. Sin hablarnos siquiera, sabíamos lo que el otro quería. Y esta vez, él anhelaba lo mismo que yo.

Sus ojos destellaron al rojo vivo una vez más y mi corazón galopeó con fuerza bruta. Rodeó mi cintura con su fuerte brazo y brutamente me estampó contra su duro pecho, apretando duramente mis labios con los suyos. Comenzó la danza de su boca junto a la mía. El succionaba, abría, cerraba, mordisqueaba. Yo sólo me dejaba llevar.

Mi lengua pidió paso primero. Me recibió con ansias. Se enredaban y jugueteaban una con la otra. El beso se me hizo eterno, _hermoso_.

Pronto sus manos cobraron vida y desde mi cintura subieron lentamente hasta mis pechos. Me estremecí por el tacto. Los masajearon con experiencia, intensamente pero sin hacerme doler. Era tal cual lo había soñado una y otra vez, tal cual lo recordaba mi subconsciente.

Su mano izquierda dejó mi seno derecho para viajar hasta mi trasero, agarrándolo salvajemente, apretándome contra él. Lentamente se hizo paso entre mis piernas, momento en el cual lancé un gemido, pero siguió camino y agarró mi muslo derecho para subírmelo hasta su cadera. Lo mismo hizo con el izquierdo.

Mientras yo me concentraba en seguir besándolo tan furiosamente hasta hacerlo sangrar, él se adentró en la primera aula que encontró. Obviamente vacía. No necesitábamos espectadores.

Ni bien me apoyó sobre el borde de una mesa soltó mis piernas, pero ellas no se bajaron de su cadera. Lo tenían tan apretado contra mí que casi dolía. Dirigió sus manos hasta mis pechos una vez más, pero esta vez para arrancar de un tirón todos los botones de mi camisa. Ay, no, ahora debería coser uno por uno, pero… ¿Y qué?  
Luego de que tironeó fuertemente de mi sostén, entendí que también tendría que coserlo.

Por venganza le rompí la camisa y los botones de su pantalón. Casi le desgarro su ropa interior de la forma en la que se la bajé. Se sentía bien, ya veía porque lo hacía.

Seguíamos pegados el uno al otro. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, más concentradamente entre sus caderas. Quería más, necesitaba más.

Inesperadamente cambió de lugar su boca, ya no sostenía la mía, sino que comenzó a recorren mi cuello dejándome marcas de color. Mordía todo lo que tenía a su paso. Tiré de su pelo con el fin de hacerle doler, pero sólo logré sentirme peor yo. Amaba tirar de su pelo cuando me hacía el amor. Ahora lo recordaba.

Siguiendo su camino, su boca rodeó mi pezón izquierdo, llevándome así hasta el cielo. Había logrado olvidar lo bien que manejaba sus labios y su lengua sobre mi cuerpo. Suspiré y gemí sonoramente. Lamía con fuerza, hundiendo su lengua en mi blando pecho y succionaba hasta que llegaba a doler, pero _me encantaba_.

Estaba extasiada de placer. No me importaba el después, sólo quería mas. Ansiaba, anhelaba con locura la sensación de nuestra unión. Hacía medio año que no lo sentía, que no lo tenía dentro, tiempo suficiente para volverme loca.

Con una mano subió mi pollera hasta mi cintura, dejando al descubierto mis caderas. No había tiempo para quitarla. Con la otra mano bajó hasta mis partes más íntimas y desesperadamente me quitó la única prenda que se interponía entre nosotros dos.

Cuando ya no quedó nada que estorbara, volvió a utilizar sus dedos para volverme loca una vez más y para hacerme gritar su nombre, como a él tanto le gustaba.

Mientras me seguía besando, sonrío. Sabía que sonreía por lo _dispuesta _ que yo estaba. Siempre lo hacía, le gustaba saber que tenía el poder de excitarme hasta más no poder. Y demonios que lo lograba.

Poco a poco se fue acercando. No teníamos la misma distancia de hace unos minutos. Lo único que impedía que se rozaran nuestros sexos era su mano.

Él se dio cuenta, y con un último movimiento de la misma, dejó libre el camino.

Mi corazón latió brutamente, expectante, sabedor de lo que venía a continuación. Me haría el amor. Si, lo haría.

Y sin más…

…_Entró_.

Como tantas veces lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Como tantas veces lo había deseado luego de que todo terminara. Se quedó pegado a mí, dentro de mí, unos segundos sin moverse. Seguíamos en las mismas posiciones. Separó nuestros rostros y pude ver sus ojos hundidos en ese mar de llamas. Podía leer la palabra placer en ellos, pero también había algo más, un término que no sabía cuál era, y antes de que pudiera descubrirlo, unió nuestras frentes y volvió a salir de mí.

Para luego _volver_.

Las estampidas llevaban un ritmo exacto. Eran fuertes, salvajes, furiosas, como todo lo que habíamos hecho hasta ahora. Se adentraba con dureza, llenándome así en cada momento, llegando hasta el fondo de mí. Yo gemía cada vez más. Él jadeaba sin cesar.

Comenzamos a aumentar el ritmo y también la fuerza. La mesa se iba corriendo a nuestro paso y chirriaba en cada entrada. Era incómodo, pero nada nos molestaba.

Estaba en las nubes. Él me había llevado volando hasta allí.

Quería fundirme en él. Quería que seamos uno y nunca más separarnos.

Mientras yo pensaba eso, el siguió elevando la rapidez. Y pronto los dos juntos, exactamente en el mismo momento, explotamos de placer. Nuestras mentes quedaron en blanco y los suspiros, los gemidos y nuestros nombres peleaban por salir de nuestras bocas. Nos tensamos y luego nos ablandamos. Arañé toda su espalda, algo que le fascinaba. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no entendía nada, lo único que sabía era que él me había hecho el amor. Él y nadie más.

Todavía hundidos en el éxtasis, nos calmamos lentamente. El seguía dentro de mí, no salió. Me besó una vez más, ahora con dulzura. Luego me miró y fue en aquel momento, con mi cabeza viajando en espirales, en el cual entendí muchas cosas.

Ahora sabía porque habíamos ardido en el infierno en el aula. Éramos nosotros. Nada nos quemaba ni nos quemó nunca, eran sólo nuestros infinitos deseos de volver a estar juntos. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron todo dejó de existir, excepto el calor que sentíamos los dos. Después de unos malditos seis meses, aquel fuego seguía estando ahí, nada lo había extinguido. Ni mis esfuerzos, ni su distancia. Ni el dolor, ni la ausencia.

Me di cuenta de por qué había vuelto a encontrar eso "diferente" que él tenía a los demás después de tanto tiempo convenciéndome a mí misma de que era uno más del montón. Cuando en pociones nos miramos, inconscientemente me recordó a cuando terminaba de hacerme el amor, como ahora. Era el momento en el que más lo amaba, en el que más me gustaba, era sencillamente él y nada de apellidos ni sangre. Todo era igual que en el aula. Su pelo descontrolado, algunos mechones que le caían en la frente y otros que se pegaban a su cara por el sudor. Sus blancas mejillas ruborizadas levemente. Su estupenda boca en forma de media sonrisa algo rosada por la intensidad de los besos y las lamidas. Pero lo más exquisito de todo seguían siendo sus ojos _calientes_, grises pero ardientes.

Por eso me había gustado tanto. Por eso había ardido bajo lava en cuanto lo miré.

Y también descubrí cual era la otra palabra que tenía escrita en sus ojos cuando se adentró en mí. Esa palabra era… _amor_.

No, mi jodida mente me había jugado una mala pasada, ilusionándome. Amor no existía en el diccionario de _Draco Malfoy_.

Y ahora tenía que preguntar. El tiempo después de hacer el amor era el perfecto para saciarme las dudas. Generalmente contestaba todas las preguntas que le hacía una vez que había alcanzado el clímax. Obviamente, este truquito lo descubrí luego de un tiempo de encuentros clandestinos.

Además los minutos corrían, y él se volvería a ir de mi vida para siempre, y una vez que lo haga yo ya no voy a tener fuerzas ni para hablar. Cuando me volviera a dejar, mi mundo se derrumbaría. Pero antes necesitaba saber.

Decidí empezar por la más sencilla. La que menos me costaría.

-¿De veras te ha mandado Snape? Dime la verdad por favor.

Se lo dije en el oído, manteniéndolo aferrado en un fuerte abrazo, no quería que desasiera la unión que todavía teníamos. Él seguía dentro mío y así podía vivir por el resto de mis días.

Tardó en contestar. Lo hizo de forma lenta y con voz baja. Su voz me puso la piel de gallina.

-No.

-¿Cómo has hecho entonces?

-¿Me estás preguntando en serio? Hermione, estamos hablando de Snape.

-Tienes razón.

Draco era su alumno favorito.

Traté de que mi siguiente pregunta no fuera vacilante pero poco conseguí.

-Tú… tú también has sentido como un… fuego, por así decir, cuando…

No me dejó terminar.

-¿Dentro del aula? Si. Era muy real. Casi había olvidado cómo se sentía.

Eso me hirió profundamente. Él recordaba lo que sentía cuando estábamos juntos. Me cayó tan de sorpresa que me asombré cuando sentí lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. Las detuve antes de que mojasen su hombro.

Debía continuar preguntando antes de que sea tarde, antes de que saliera de mí, se vistiera y se fuera dejándome abismalmente _sola_.

La última pregunta salió casi de forma inaudible a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que puse.

-¿Y por qué me has seguido?

Otra vez tardó en contestar. Podía escuchar su respiración lenta.

-Porque… estaba preocupado.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… por ti.

Se hizo un largo silencio.

Cuando no lo aguante más, dejé caer mis lágrimas deliberadamente. Mojaban mis mejillas, mis labios y sus hombros. Algún que otro sollozo interrumpía el silencio. Pero luego fue él quien lo hizo.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Quiso romper el abrazo para poder mirarme, pero me aferre con uñas a su espalda. No quería que me viera a los ojos porque moriría antes de lo previsto. No quería deshacer la cercanía y mucho menos que se fuera de mí.

-Hey, Hermione ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… no… yo ya… yo ya estoy bien… ya puedes de-dejar de… de preocuparte…

Los sollozos no me dejaron continuar.

-Ya veo que estás bien. Magnífica diría yo.

-En serio… No tienes porque pre-preocuparte… Ya has venido a… verme… Ya te has quitado la duda.

Y lo solté dejando caer mis brazos y rompiéndome el alma en más partes de la que ya la tenía rota. Se quedó quieto, paralizado. No se alejó de mí y tampoco salió de mi interior.

-Pero yo no me quiero ir.

Y ahí me paralicé yo. Luego de que mi cabeza pudiera encajar palabra con palabra, hablé.

-¿Qué…qué has dicho?

Seguía cayéndome agua salada.

-Que no me quiero ir.

Y para su sorpresa, lloré más sonoramente.

Él me agarró fuertemente la cara y me miró con preocupación.

-¿Y ahora qué es? ¿Qué he dicho?

-Malfoy por- por favor no me jodas… esto ya me duele demasiado… no sabes lo que seré después de que… de que te vayas. No hace falta tu jodido humor… ya a duras penas puedo soportarlo. Sería más fácil que te alejaras, te vistieras y… y te fueras de aquí dejándome sola… por favor. No quiero alargar mas el momento de verte partir como lo hiciste hace seis meses… _no puedo_.

No podía parar de llorar. Ya no lo veía, tenía la vista borrosa por las numerosas gotas que peleaban por salir de mis ojos.

Pero él me sorprendió. Su risa llenó la estancia.

-¿Q-qué?- pregunté.

-Si, definitivamente estás loca, Granger. Además eres tonta. ¿Acaso piensas que después de esto que volvimos a vivir, podré alejarme de nuevo? Ya lo hice una vez, pero mírame, acá estoy. Juro que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, ¡y Merlín sabe que lo hice!... pero solo duré unos meses lejos. No pienso dejarte nunca más.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Y todo lo que me has dicho cuando… nos peleamos?

-Estaba enojadísimo. Sabes que logras sacarme de quicio como nadie en el mundo, cuando quieres eres sumamente insoportable. Todo lo que dije era por bronca, nada era verdad. Digo las cosas más estúpidas cuando me molesto mucho- dijo con esa condenada media sonrisa en su rostro.

Todo esto no podía ser. Él no me había querido nunca, lo sabía. ¿Estaba volviendo a jugar conmigo? Respondió mi pregunta como si me hubiera leído la mente.

-No estoy jugando. Para ser una sabelotodo, no entiendes nada eh.

No respondí. A la mierda con esto, ya entendía que era lo que pasaba. Me acordé que antes de que aparezca Draco en el pasillo, me estaba aplaudiendo a mí misma. Eso era. Me había vuelto loca de remate. Ya tenía visiones, sentía cosas como si de verdad estuvieran pasándome, hablaba con la nada y disfrutaba oyendo lo que quería escuchar mientras que mi mente lo inventaba para mí.

¡No! Quizás en este momento estaba en San Mungo con un chaleco de fuerzas meciéndome de adelante para atrás ¡y no lo sabía!

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con mis pensamientos él me trajo de nuevo a la tierra con un beso.

Y en el preciso instante en el que me volvió a besar, lo entendí… No me había vuelto loca, no era una ilusión creada por mi mente.

Era real. Él estaba conmigo allí. Draco seguía dentro mío.

Y si era posible, me sentí más patética todavía.

Su boca se deslizaba con total delicadeza por la mía, acariciándome los labios y rozándomelos con la punta de la lengua. Me besó de forma lenta, sin apuros y dulcemente.

En cuanto pude recobrar la cordura hablé haciéndome espacio entre sus labios. Me costó demasiado cortar el beso, pero lo logré.

-Yo no puedo creerte. Sufrí muchísimo y no quiero ilusionarme. Todo ha sido oscuro desde que me has dejado y cada vez que te cruzaba me derrumbaba silenciosamente. No quiero pasar por lo mismo, sé que no lo soportare.

-Lo sé _linda_, lo sé. Basta, ya.

Me agarró la barbilla y la sujetó fuertemente con su mano. Me hizo levantar la mirada. Sucumbí una vez más. Ardía en fuego con sólo mirarlo. Él me encendía.

Y de repente su dureza dentro de mí comenzó a tomar espacio lentamente. Mi vientre volvía a aceptarlo y mi corazón a palpitar a mil por segundo. Cada parte de mi ser sabía lo que seguía a continuación.

Me aferró a él y sin soltarme me bajó de la mesa. Mis piernas seguían en sus caderas, casi entumecidas ya, pero no importaba. Nada importaba.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y me depositó suavemente en este, sin separarse de mí ni un centímetro. Todavía no entendía como habíamos hecho para permanecer durante todo ese tiempo totalmente _unidos_.

Se puso arriba mío, tapándome con su cuerpo entero, teniendo la delicadeza de apoyar todo su peso en sus brazos para no aplastarme. Me besó lentamente una vez más. Me acarició pacíficamente todo el cuerpo entero.

Comenzó el movimiento. Delicadamente volvía a desplazarse dentro de mí haciéndome el amor por segunda vez en el día. Esta vez fue tan sutil, tan dulce. No, no podía cansarme de él nunca. Yo ya lo había dicho, podría vivir así el resto de mis días.

Sin embargo no pude evitar nombrarlo con urgencia. Quería decirle algo, decirle que eso estaba mal. Quería decirle algo sin saber con exactitud que era.

-Draco…- dije con un sonoro gemido. Podría haberle parecido su nombre escapado de mi boca por el placer, pero él supo entenderme y me respondió justo lo que yo había querido decirle.

Mientras me embestía suavemente, con verdadero amor y ternura, confirmándome que no se iría, me dijo…

-Si Hermione, arderemos _eternamente juntos_ en el infierno por esto.

* * *

_Espero, de todo corazón, que les haya gustado!_

_Saludos (:_


End file.
